


The Storage Room

by junniperrose



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Death, Happy, Rust, Sad, wood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:14:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21703558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junniperrose/pseuds/junniperrose
Summary: The storage room smelled of rusty shelves, hardwood and paint





	The Storage Room

It was at first my feeling fingers couldn’t find the light switch. It was positioned awkwardly behind a metal shelf, where I could easily cut myself from it’s rusty edges. Although, I am careful, and my fingers could find it from the cool touch it possessed.  
But my mind was focused on finding the cutting boards in the little drawer that smelt of musky wood, and wood only. I didn’t pay attention to the room much, I only went in there to retrieve what I needed, and after my work I would put it back. The only thing I took note of was the limbless mannequins and the sad limpy frame of a skeleton. That is, a fake one of course.  
The smell and the darkness in the tight corners was abnormal yet it was as ordinary as any storage room I had seen, and contained regular objects that would pass away, wanting to be used but was never needed. I wanted to lock myself in there where people couldn’t see me, and just let the smell of rust and hardwood seep into my skin, into my lungs, until I couldn’t breathe and my nails were scratching at my throat and my eyes rolled back to the whites. And then I’d rot and become like the skeleton. And people would forget I was walking around. Would my mother weep? Possibly. Actually, yes..  


**Author's Note:**

> If you get the reference you get it.


End file.
